


Диалог

by dokhtar_vatzzan



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 20:32:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18289724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokhtar_vatzzan/pseuds/dokhtar_vatzzan
Summary: Дживсу есть о чём задуматься и что обсудить. С кем? Это другой вопрос.





	Диалог

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо **оку** за иллюстрацию!

― Мне стало известно, дорогой Реджинальд, что сегодня ты снова выставил мистера Вустера не просто полным дураком, а дураком с диагнозом. Мистер Глоссоп, а он признанное светило в области психических отклонений и неврозов, пребывает в убеждении, что мистер Вустер ― опасный сумасшедший.

― Ты слегка преувеличиваешь, Сирил.

― Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я не преувеличиваю, Реджинальд.

― Ну, хорошо. Допустим, ты прав. Я действительно выставил мистера Вустера не в лучшем свете. Но у меня были на то причины.

― И какие же, позволь спросить, у тебя были причины, кроме той, которая нам обоим превосходно известна?

― Превосходно известна? Прости, Сирил, но, по-моему, ты фантазируешь. Я не имею ни малейшего представления ни о какой «превосходно известной причине», на которую ты так многозначительно ссылаешься. Если, конечно, ты не ведёшь речь о необходимости избавления мистера Вустера от неминуемого брака с мисс Гонорией Глоссоп.

― О, Реджинальд, скользкий ты угорь. Я знаю тебя, как облупленного, читаю, как открытую книгу. О твоих повадках и увёртках мне известно в тысячу раз больше, чем миссис Далии Треверс ― о повадках и увёртках лисиц.

― К чему ты клонишь, Сирил?

― К тому, что тебе нравится унижать мистера Вустера. Просто признай это, испорченный сластолюбивый садист.

― Вовсе нет.

― Конечно же, да. Послушай себя ― ты даже толком не защищаешься.

― Потому что я невиновен, а невиновный не нуждается в защите. Добродетель ― вот моя броня.

― Реджинальд, дорогой, тебе самому не кажется лицемерием употреблять слово «добродетель» в то время, как твоя левая рука теребит член?

― Лицемерие ― делать вид, будто твои собственные руки никогда ничем подобным не занимаются.

― Хорошо. Предоставляю твоим рукам заниматься тем, что им привычно. Но давай вернёмся к мистеру Вустеру. Существуют тысячи всевозможных способов разорвать нежелательную помолвку.

― Тысячи? Вот тут ты действительно преувеличиваешь.

― С твоим-то изобретательным умом? О нет, дорогой Реджинальд, я не преувеличиваю. Напротив, я преуменьшаю, чтобы ты чересчур не возгордился. Хотя, наверное, я спохватился слишком поздно.

― Опять эти беспочвенные инсинуации, Сирил.

― Вернёмся, как я уже сказал, к мистеру Вустеру. Имея в своём арсенале изобилие изящных решений, ты всегда выбираешь из них самое для мистера Вустера болезненное.

― Ты драматизируешь, как какой-нибудь третьесортный актёришка провинциальной передвижной труппы. «Самое болезненное»! Можно подумать, я прогнал его через строй извращенцев, каждый из которых надругался над его телом в меру своей испорченности.

― Но сознайся, ты был бы не против?

― Сирил, уймись. И кто после этого из нас сластолюбивый садист? Поверить не могу, что тебя посещают подобные фантазии.

― Не уводи разговор в сторону. Вовсе не обязательно было делать из мистера Вустера идиота. Достаточно было устроить так, чтобы мисс Глоссоп попалась на глаза записка от другой девицы.

― Это слишком банально, Сирил. Пойми, в своей области я ― художник.

― Это была бы высокохудожественная записка и притом искренняя от первого до последнего слова. Ты сам сочинил бы её. Слова любви звенели бы в ней, как струны в Эоловой арфе. Увидя их, мисс Глоссоп ушла бы навсегда, пристыженная и онемевшая, словно Сальери, оглушённый импровизацией Моцарта. А мистер Вустер, прочтя вдохновенные строки, затрепетал бы, как лилия на майском ветру, охваченный страстью к неведомой отправительнице.

― В том-то и дело, что к...

― А признай, ловко я тебя подловил, Реджи? Ты не единственный здесь пройдоха. Дело ведь в девушках, да? В этих назойливых, вездесущих, то плотских, то эфемерных созданиях, которыми ты так и не заинтересовался, но которыми, к твоей вящей досаде, интересуется мистер Вустер? О, как он нелепо лепечет, завидев приятный профиль! Словно мальчик, пускающий слюни у лотка с мороженым. Ты просто ревнуешь. Ты злишься, Редж. О, нет: всё даже хуже ― ты страдаешь. Бесишься от бессилия и потому мстишь. Нет-нет, не подумай, я не смеюсь над тобой. Безответное чувство ― это грустно. Это печально, больно и, конечно же, горько. Совсем не похоже на мороженое.

― Довольно, Сирил.

― Он красивый.

― Хватит.

― Его тело сильное и тонкое. Наверное, такое же было у юного Ганимеда, прекрасного юноши, сына троянского царя, возлюбленного всемогущего Зевса. А тебе ведь нравится воображать себя всемогущим, Редж?

― Прекрати!

― Какая ирония судьбы, ведь это ты, а не он служишь виночерпием…

― Ладно!

― Что «ладно», Реджинальд?

― Ты прав, я хочу его. И что? Тебе легче? Я признался.

― Это не мне, это тебе легче. Ведь это ты признался.

― Ну, хорошо. И что дальше, Сирил? Что дальше? Я признался, теперь, по-видимому, мне следует написать трагический стишок и потратить ночь на меланхолические блуждания под звёздами? Думаешь, это поможет?

― Кто тут заявлял, будто он художник?

― Не смейся надо мной.

― Я не смеюсь. Ты действительно художник, Редж. Ты понимаешь психологию индивидуума, как мало кто другой. Сущее для тебя ― мозаика, твоё искусство ― манипуляция её фрагментами. Подумай вот о чём, моя радость: разве греки не были такими же людьми, как мы? И если юный Ганимед смог полюбить Зевса, почему бы мистеру Вустеру не полюбить тебя?

― Но Зевс похитил Ганимеда.

― Твоя задача проще. Всего лишь похитить душу мистера Вустера. Это не будет сложно. Он уже считает тебя умнейшим из людей. Заставь его считать тебя ещё и красивейшим.

― Я не…

― Сознайся, когда ты одетый смотришься в зеркало, ты находишь себя очень даже импозантным. Нагого тела ты немного стыдишься, но не настолько, чтобы не получать удовольствие, мастурбируя в моём присутствии.

― Тебе не удастся меня смутить, Сирил.

― Что ты, я и не надеялся. Я всего лишь веду к тому, что у тебя на руках все козыри, и это не упоминая тех, что в рукаве. Ты знаешь всё о мистере Вустере, знаешь, как зарождаются в его симпатичной голове то, что заменяет ему мысли. Неужели ты не придумаешь, как дать этому потоку нужное направление? Дерзай, достигай, действуй!

― Думаешь, у меня получится?

― Я уверен. Кстати, у тебя красивый член.

― Спасибо, Сирил. И не только за это. Ты очень мне помог.

― Не за что, дорогой Реджинальд. Всегда к твоим услугам, ты же знаешь.

― Да, Сирил, знаю. Какое всё-таки счастье ― иметь такого полезного воображаемого друга.


End file.
